High Road
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn smiled. "Thanks, Marce. That really means a lot coming from you." Finn's face went red as he continued, "Especially you and only you." Features Three Days Grace Transit of Venus Song Album: The High Road.


**I don't own Adventure Time nor The High Road by Three Days Grace**

_I told you I was hurt_

_Bleeding on the inside_

_I told you I was lost_

_In the middle of my life_

"I'm sorry, Marcie." a 20-year old Finn hugged his girlfriend after she told him about the story of her and Ice King, or 'Simon.' Finn and Jake, and many others in the Land of Ooo had grown suspicious and confused of witnessing Marceline and Ice King hang out together at times.

Finn once jammed with them…and to his shock and surprise, Ice King didn't even _talk _about princesses. There were some small talk about Gunter…but other than that nothing else. After Finn dumped Flame Princess when they were eighteen since she didn't love him for he was and was almost burned to death by her, he went into depression.

_There's times I stayed alive for you_

_There's times I would've died for you_

_There's times it didn't matter at all…_

Only Marceline had succeeded in cheering him up. Finn then pushed a relationship aside and thought more about adventures. Jake and Lady's puppies had been born when Finn was only five months before turning fifteen. They were cute and loveable, and some lazy but also very hyper-active. One day, six months after he got out of depression, Finn thought about how and what Marceline did to cheer him up. She had really said something about him being the best thing had happened to her since Ash. It touched his heart.

_Will you help me find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down?_

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make me take the long way around?_

Finn had never heard Marceline say those things to him. She had done everything that he loved doing…and when they did…in the process, they discovered that they had many things in common. Finn told Marceline she also knew what it was like to be alone. "You're not alone, Finn." Marceline had told him. "You've got me, Jake, Bonnie, Lady, your nieces and nephews, Beemo, Shelby, and pretty much all of Ooo." "I know," Finn said. "But what I really meant was a real living human family. I don't want to be the last of my kind. Not anymore. I'm sick of it. Do you have any idea what it's like, waking up in the morning, looking into the mirror to see that you're the last of your people? Your species?! And the fact that you're surrounded by humanoids, and monsters, and wizards, witches, talking dogs and stuff like that?!"

_I took the low road in_

_I'll take the high road out_

"Yes I do," Marceline said. "I'm the last known vampire, Finn. My mom was human, left me, my dad was a demon, and I was bit by my ex-husband, the Vampire King. I killed him and became known as the queen. Bonnibel was also my family. She used to be my best friend. But then we had our…differences and difficulties. Vamps were constantly slain, even the ones like me who were just pranksters. Most of them were my friends, Finn. I lost them. And they're never coming back. Myself and Schawbl are my only family left."

_I'll do whatever it takes_

Finn bit his lip, feeling greatly regretful, guilty, and like a jerk now. He sighed, "But as you said, I'm not alone. And neither are you. You've got Ooo…and me…" Blood rose to Marceline and Finn's cheeks, and they looked at each other. Turning away, both slightly smiled. "You know you're still a weenie, right?" Marceline asked playfully. Finn grinned. "Yeah, I know."

_To be the mistake you can't live without…_

Finn couldn't jog the memory out of his brain. It stayed there all the time, like it was permanently glued there. But at the same time…Finn liked that it didn't. It was at that time, that Finn realized he had feelings for the undead girl.

_Standing in the dark_

_I can see your shadow_

_You're the only light_

_That's breaking through the window_

Finn had stressed out a bit when he realized it. Marceline was his best friend. He didn't want to make their friendship awkward if she rejected him, or ruin it! Finn groaned as he plopped himself on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. All this romance crud was making him have a headache.

_There's times I stayed alive for you_

_There's times I would've died for_

_There's times where it didn't matter at all_

Finn was getting annoyed and irritated at the people of Ooo for adoring him for only being a hero. He wanted them to like him for who he really was. Finn. Not Finn the Human. Not Finn the Hero. Not Finn the successor of the Legendary Billy. Not Finn, a survivor of the Nightosphere. Not Finn the battler/thwarter of The Lich.

Just Finn.

And not counting Jake as he was his brother, only Marceline had done that.

_Will you help me find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down?_

"You'd only be a weenie to me, Finny." Marceline giggled. She floated next to him and planted a soft peck on his cheek. "My best friend, the best thing that's happened to me, and my weenie. Now and forever." Finn smiled, "Thanks, Marce. You're the best. That really comes a lot coming from you." Finn's face went red as he continued, "Especially you and only you."

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make me take the long way around?_

_I took the low road in_

_I'll take the high road out_

Marceline opened the door to play some tunes on her guitar outside, but tripped on something. Standing up, she gasped. "Finn!" Finn was a bloody mess. His clothes were torn, his hair all over the places, black eyes, and injuries. "Who did this to you?" Marceline questioned, feeling as if she was on the edge of crying. She was peeved at whoever had done this. Finn moaned in agony. "A-A-A-Ash…" he then fainted.

Marceline seethed, "_ASH_!"

That night after taking care of Finn for a few hours and calling Jake, Marceline went to Ash's for revenge. "Hey, babe." Ash smiled. "Left that poor chump and came back for me? Figured. It was obviously the right thing to do-"

"I **HATE **YOU, YOU PIECE OF S**T!" Marceline interrupted and started to beat him. Covered in blood and on the brink of death, Ash begged for mercy before Marceline. "YOU _NEVER _DESERVED MERCY, ME, OR ANYBODY FROM THE _**START**_!" Marceline yelled. She brought down her axe-bass, and left the house, it's owner being the remains of Ash the wizard.

Marceline came back, telling Finn the news. Finn sighed. "Normally I would have disagreed with you Marceline, gaining the teachings of Billy. But in this case, you did the responsible option. Marceline nodded, and began to head out. But Finn stopped her.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

"Marceline," Finn confessed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. After all these years, I haven't yet to realized until now that you're the one for me." Marceline's eyes widened. "You were always there for me. You did everything that cheered me up, and stopped at nothing until you did so. We have much in common, you know what it's like to be alone, and most importantly, you like me for who I am. I like you too. But now Marceline the Vampire Queen…I must tell you that I'm in love with you."

Marceline opened her mouth, but Finn cut her off. "Before you say anything else, I want you to have this." Finn pulled a stuffed animal toy. "Hambo!" Marceline gasped astounded, her eyes watering. "H-How did you…? I-I thought…"

"I asked a couple witches around. I fought the witch who had Hambo in Card Wars. I lost, but when I drank the Dweeb cup and didn't complain , the witch was surprised at my good sportsmanship, valued it and gave me Hambo." Marceline squeezed Finn in a tight embrace. "Thank you…" she whispered in his ear. They pulled apart, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Then slowly, they leaned in, their faces inches away, and soon their lips meet, joining together to make a sweet, passionate, and tender kiss.

And the two enjoyed every second of it.

_To be the mistake you can't love without…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!"

Finn laughed as the party guests wished him a happy birthday. "You guys are awesome!" Finn exclaimed happily. After some games, food, cake and gift-opening, Marceline found Finn sitting on top of the tree fort. She floated over and sat down next to her new boyfriend.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey," said Finn back.

_Well I'm not gonna give it away_

"Why the long face?" Marceline asked, noticing Finn's saddened expression.

"No one still likes me for who I am. Even if it's my birthday. They're just thanking me for being their hero. Why can't they ever get it? You're the only one…"

"Finn. I know what it's like. It hurts. But that's life."

"Then why does life have to be a donkey-hole?"

Marceline chuckled, shrugging. "Dunno. It depends on how it acts on you or effects you."

_Not gonna let it go just to wake up someday_

_The worst part is looking back…_

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever had, Marceline. I love you, and I don't want anything to tear us apart." Finn said.

"You're so cheesy," Marceline grinned. They shared a kiss, and watched a meteor shower across the night sky in each other's arms.

…_And knowing that I was wrong…_

"Simon!" Marceline and Simon Petrikov hugged each other, reuniting. After not bearing to see his girlfriend in such mental pain, Finn became the new wielder of the crown, having Simon return. And the price was Finn losing his sanity.

_Will you help me find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down?_

Finn left Ooo, taking the Ice Kingdom with him by using the crown to absorb everything in it. What was worse was that this took place after Finn proposed to Marceline and got her pregnant. Marceline bawled in Simon's arms as her friends comforted her. Finn hadn't come back, and was nowhere to be found. But was still alive because if he was Marceline would've been able to raise him from the undead.

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make me take the long way around?_

"Don't fret, Marceline." Simon reassured her. "Simon's right, Marceline." PB added. "I'm sure Finn will come back just in time for the marriage and the birth of your child."

Marceline sniffled, "H-He better…"

**Three Years Later**

"Mommy. Is Daddy ever coming to visit?" five-year-old Winter S. Abadeer asked her mother. Marceline sighed and gave her daughter a sad smile. "We'll have to wait and see Winter Summer Abadeer. Now go do Mommy a favor and brush your teeth, okay?"

"Okay," Winter nodded and walked to the bathroom, clutching Hambo in her hands. Marceline looked outside her house she was still living in, only it was bigger now after some rebuilding. Marceline used to never go a day without crying after Finn had left. Then it started to get old, and she got over it. However, she didn't consider dating another guy.

_I took the low road in_

_I'll take the high road out_

Marceline glanced at Winter in the bathroom. She didn't even know her own father. She only saw pictures of him. Marceline looked back at the window, staring at the sun setting in the horizon.

Three years before, she could've seen the highest peaks of the highest mountains from the Ice Kingdom. Now…nothing.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

The Ice Kingdom used to be there. It as one of the kingdoms in the Land of Ooo. Now it was gone. And so was Finn with it. But not gone-gone. No. He was still alive. Somewhere out there. But what could he be doing?

_To be the mistake you can't live without_

"I'm finished, Mommy!" called out Winter from her bedroom. Marceline floated to her daughter's room, taking a book with her. "You and Hambo all tucked in?" Marceline asked sweetly as she put the covers over Winter. Winter nodded. "Yes. But instead of a regular story, Mommy, what was Dad like?"

The question made Marceline feel like she had just gotten impaled by a wooden stake. Tears formed in her eyes. Winter frowned when she heard her mother sniffle. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Marceline wiped her eyes, "No sweetie. It's alright. You're father…he was a great man. But there's just so much to say. It's better if I tell you in the morning, kay?"

" Hambo asks if you can at least tell us a little?"

"All I can tell you for right now is that he was the best thing's that happened to me since Ash."

"Whose Ash?"

"I'll explain that to you too in the morning…a morning about five more years from now."

Winter pouted.

Marceline silently laughed to herself, and kissed Winter's forehead.

"Don't forget Hambo," Winter holded up the stuffed toy. Marceline kissed Hambo's 'forehead.'

_I'll do whatever it takes_

"Good-night, honey. You too Hambo." Marceline turned off the light, and the light from Winter's night-light began to glow. Before Marceline could step out, Winter said, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I might not know a lot of Daddy, but I can tell that he was an amazing hero."

Marceline smiled sadly. "Yeah. He was a hero."

Winter smiled, and wrapped the covers around herself, falling asleep.

Marceline grabbed Schwabl and floated upstairs into her room. After taking a shower and changing into her P.J's, Marceline set her poodle on the bed and laid in the bed instead of hovering over it. She had vowed to do that ever since Finn left.

She tossed and turned, not being able to have her eyes close for more than five seconds. Looking out at the window, tears streamed down Marceline's cheeks.

"I promise, Finn." Marceline whispered. "I will find you someday. But right now, I love you, and I'll never forget you." Schawbl whined, walking across the bed and laid by Marceline as she turned away from the window. She glanced at a picture of her and a one-year old Winter, and of her and Finn. She smiled, and finally closed her eyes, resting through the night.

"I will find you, Finn." whispered Marceline to herself once again after Schawbl licked Marceline's face. "I pledge that. I miss you. And no matter what, I'll always love and remember you."

_To be the mistake you can't live without…_


End file.
